Watch over me
by Driv3n
Summary: Trunks has an unlikely gaurdian angel...angel
1. Watch Over You

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz...so you won't get a dime from me if u sue..

Warning: Lemon and citrus in later chapters

This if my fist Mirai Trunks Fic...hope you like it

Chapter 1: Watch Over You

She has been watching him ever since he was only five years old. Like a guardian angel she is there whenever he is in need. Well only away from prying eyes. Ever since he was young, he has taken a liking to her. Even in the battles she and his mentor would fight, whenever she looks at him he would blush and turn away. But if his master was in trouble he would have the guts to fight her one on one. Not that he ever win. He impressed her, the stride and arrogance to match his dead father. You would think that Vegeta was the one who raised him. No, it was her who brought him up. When her brother was out terrorizing the humans, she would be down by the lake watching him play while his master train, or watch them both train.

Little Trunks sat by the pond watching the fishes swim around. He silently wishes he could swim so he would swim along with the fishes but he remembered his mentor's words. "Don't go in the water. If you drown, your mother will kill me." That's why he dreaded the fact that his master has yet to teach him how to fly or any cool techniques. He was six and he knew he could do it, still his mother didn't see it. So little Trunks kneeled down over the pond watching the fishes swim, unaware of the pair of ice blue eyes that was transfixed on his small form.

He reached his hand out to grab one of the fish that was nearest to him, but he missed. The fish swam out a little to the deep end. Trunks put his full arm length into the water trying to catch the retreating fish. He must have stretch out too far because before he knew what was happening he was neck deep into the water. He tried to keep his head above the water and screamed.

"Goo…" He sunk again and came back up. "…haan" He screamed for his mentor but the rescue never came. The pair of blue eyes hesitated to go to the boy immediate rescue because she thought that his mentor is nearby and would come to his rescue. She was getting anxious and agitated so she dove out from her cover and scooped the boy up. His eyes were closed and he was still. She feared the worst, he can't die now.

She sat him down on the ground and proceeds to resuscitate him. She put both her palms together and brought it down on the boy's gut and push. She then closed his nose and breathes the breath of life in his mouth. He jumped up and started coughing up water. She sat him up straight so he was leaning up against a tree. When he was done coughing up water he open his eyes and saw the most beautiful blonde he had ever seen. Eighteen stood and crossed her hand below her chest when she saw the boy staring at her.

"Wh...(cough)...wh...(cough)...who are you?" He said in a slight panic while franticly looking around for him mentor.

"No cause for alarm, I was just in the neighborhood and heard a distress call." J Eighteen said and walked over to a tree and leaned up against it with a scowl on her face. She saw the look on the boy's face and thought she was a freakish alien from another planet. Well that was only true in part. "You were drowning, I saved you. Okay." She gave him an irritated look, but on the inside she was admiring his ignorance, he looks adorable when he was confused.

Eighteen watches him intently as his confused look turned to a smile as he got up off the floor and walked over to her; he reaches out his right hand. She never thought one child could attain so much beauty.

"I'm Trunks." Her expression softens and she grabs his small hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Trunks." She retracted her hand and placed them on her hips. She attempted a smile but failed miserably because in turned into a smirk. He might not know her but she defiantly knows him.

"Have you seen my master Gohan?" The boy sat on the floor Indian style, Eighteen sat on the floor and leaned up against the tree. She didn't want to explain to the boy how she knew his mentor and to her he would have better off be dead, so she played dumb.

"Who is Go...han?" She looked away. She couldn't look in his innocent eyes and lie.

"My master. He was training over there." Trunks said and pointed over the tree tops.

"That guy in the orange suit?" She watches him from the corner of her eyes as his expression turned into a sad one.

"I expected him to save me. Now I'm thinking what would happen if you didn't show up." She gave the child her full attention. The sad look he gave her made her want to hug him but she kept her distance.

"That only shows you that you can't always depend on the ones you love." She touches his cheek when tears began to fall. She wiped them away with her thumb. Her brother would kill Trunks on the spot and give her a tongue lashing that would last weeks if he ever find them like this.

He look up at her with teary crystal blue eyes. "Do you have someone to depend on?" Trunks ask as he wipes away tears from his damp cheeks. Eighteen ruffled his hair a bit and he smiled up at her.

She wanted to kidnap him so bad. It would be so easy, he was unprotected, un-guarded and he trust her already. "Well my brother, he can be an ass…..a pig head sometimes but when I'm in trouble, which is rare, he would come to my rescue no matter what." She said that little part under her breath. She didn't want to tell him she was the most feared creature on the planet. The topic of every earthling's nightmare.

"You have a brother. Wow I wish I had a brother, or a sister. I don't always have anyone to protect me, so I want someone I could protect. I heard my Mom and Gohan talking and she said my dad died some years ago, and after him she would never have any more children. She feels that she would betray him or something." Trunks held his head low. He started playing with the muddy puddle his wet hair was making.

Eighteen felt her heart clench. Emotions were washing over her that she never felt before. And a very foreign one, regret. She knew that she was the one that delivered the final blow to his father. The cocky saiyan ripped up her clothes so she killed him. She was going to kill him anyway; he just sped up the process. Eighteen smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

"Trunks...Trunks." Trunks turned and saw his mentor walking out of the bushes. "Who are you talking to?" Gohan ask as he approach the 6-year-old.

"Oh I was talking to my friend..." Trunks pointed to the tree to see that the girl that he was talking to was gone.

Gohan cocked an eyebrow. "Your friend is a tree?"

"Of course not silly. She was just here. Where did she go?" Trunks got up and started looking in the bushes.

"Who..who was here?" He asks and he stood over Trunks looking to confirm if the boy is just lonely or has gone insane.

"My friend." Trunks stated with a disappointed look on his face. He touch the spot on his cheek that still burn from her kiss. "You scared her off Gohan." Trunks yelled at Gohan. Gohan held out his arms defensively.

"Sorry Trunks, I didn't know..." Before Gohan could finish, Trunks charged at him. Gohan ran away. Trunks started throwing ki blast at him knowing that with Gohan superior speed, he would never catch him. When one hit a tree next to him and exploded with great magnitude, he flew up in the air.

"No fair Gohan, you know I can't fly." Trunks yelled from where he stood. Gohan look down and chuckled.

"Wow Trunks, I didn't know you had power like that. Wow. Shwow." Gohan wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Hear what, how about tomorrow you and me start some real training?" Trunks couldn't contain his excitement. Gohan landed and Trunks jumped in his arms. "Trunks? You're wet. Didn't I tell you not to go in the water? What if you had drowned? Your mother would kill me. Wait till she finds out."

"But I didn't...I f..." Gohan cut him off.

"I don't want to hear no excuses. You will be punished. No video games for a week." Gohan led Trunks out of the clearing. He stopped and look back, he suddenly had the oddest feeling he was being watched. He turned and kept walking thinking he was being paranoid.

Eighteen jumped out of the tree and watch them walked away. She wanted to jump to the boy's defense so badly but she knew she couldn't. The nerve of his mentor! Left the boy unsupervised and let him almost drown, now he is punishing him. The fucking nerve! He is the one that should be punished. She would have to wait till their next engagement. Till then she made a promise to herself that she would always watch over him...

I love cliffys...chap 2 soon.


	2. The encounter

Chapter 2: The encounter

10 years later

She watched him very intently. Watched as he trained with his mentor. The little boy she saved at the lake has come a long way. The years she spent watching him, he wasn't that good. But he finally got the hang of it. He matches his master's fighting technique from blow to blow, fist to fist, kick to kick.

Trunks powered up and leaped at his master with a round house kick, Gohan held up his right hand and block the kick and counter attack with a fist to the gut. Trunks recovered after ten seconds and flew straight at his mentor ready to strike his face. Gohan fired a ki blast at him at him; Trunks phased out dodged the blast.

He phased back in still coming. He phased out again and reappeared behind Gohan. He delivered a blow to his back send Gohan crashing to the floor. "C'mon Gohan. You are being too soft on me. How am I going to fight the androids if I don't get stronger?"

Trunks was relentless, he fired multiple ki blast. After the clouds of dirt and dust were gone, there stood Gohan looking unfazed by the menial attack. The blow was so swift and sudden Trunks didn't see it coming. Gohan kneed Trunks in the abdomen, Trunks doubled over in pain. Gohan took the opportunity to hammer him with both fists in his back. Trunks crash in the ground with a thunderous blow creating a decent size crater. Eighteen resist the urge to jumped up and run to the boy's aid but stood her grounds.

Gohan flew down and ran to his aid. "Trunks, are you okay?"

Trunks stood up with his teeth clench and his right fist balled up. He powered up with the yellow aura around him but his hair was still lavender. "Gohan. You are still being soft. Fight me like how you fight 17 or 18. You are being way too soft on me. We are not going to rid the earth of those monsters if you fight me like that." Gohan stood there shocked at Trunks speech.

"Okay Trunks, but you ask for it." AHHHHHHHHHHH." As Gohan powered up the landscape around them started to shake, rocks and pebbles levitate.

"Yeah….that's what I want." And they went on for hours. Hours later they were still at it.

Trunks hit the floor. Gohan has been moping the floor with him for the past two hours. He jumped up in the air and fired a blast at Gohan. Gohan slapped it right back at him. It was right on target. When the black smoke cleared, Trunks had blocked the attack. He few at Gohan and got into a high speed fist fight.

"Trunks…..Lets….take…a…break." Gohan said in between each block he made trying to avoid Trunks relentless attacks.

"No way… .I want to get stronger. Stop babying me Gohan, HIT ME." Trunks said and powered up with the white aura around his form. His speed greatly increased and he luckily got a punch through Gohan's defense and scratches his cheek. This anger Gohan and he directed a punch through Trunks relentless attacks which landed him in his face. Trunks hit the floor with no mercy.

Trunks face was in the dirt when he heard. "KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAAAA" Trunks flipped up on his feet when the blue and white wave came straight at him. He released a waved of his own to counter Gohan's. It was a clash of power and Gohan was on top. Trunks watch as Gohan poured more energy in his Kamehameha wave. The blast was over powering his.

'How can I take on the androids if I can't even lay a finger on Gohan? I haven't even taken a fair crack at them. How will I ever be a better fighter than my father if I can't go super saiyan? No….I will not accept failure. I have to protect my mother, and what's left of the earthlings. I will make my father proud.

"You hear me father….I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD. AHHHHH." A burst of raw energy engulf the young saiyan. His hair turned yellow and his eyes turned teal. BURNING ATTACK." Trunks fired his signature move at Gohan pushing the Kamehameha wave back at Gohan. Gohan watch as both blast flew pass him. He turned around and what he saw he couldn't believe. He went back to normal and floated down in front of Trunks.

Trunks was struggling to stay super saiyan. His teeth is clench and both hands balled into a fist. Sparks were flying everywhere. "Trunks….you have to calm down. Take it easy."

Trunks eased up and went back to normal. He fell on the floor breathing hard. "You did it kid." Gohan almost whispered. "You really did it. Let's head home, it's getting pretty dark." Gohan said and went over to help Trunks to his feet.

"Go ahead. I'll be right behind you." Trunks said still out of breath. Gohan floated up in the air and took off for home.

By night fall Trunks walked over to a pond. He bends down and scoops up some water in both hands. He threw it on his face and cleaned the dirt and blood off his face. "You know you could come out. He's gone." Trunks said still washing his face. Eighteen stepped out from behind the tree. He and the android created a relationship at a very young age. He would sneak out to go see her and she said she is always watching, and it's true.

"Nice little speech you gave." Her ice cold voice said as she approaches the demi-saiyan. Her voice sent shivers of desire down his spine. Trunks stood up to face the deadly beauty. When he stood he was surprise to see her inches away from his face. Their noses were almost touching. Trunks stepped back in utter surprise. She closed the space in between them. She looked down in Trunks beautiful blue eyes, being the taller of the two she look intimidating. She looked in his eyes and which was the entrance to his soul. She saw mixed emotions. She saw, fear, hate, desire, lust. But for who?

He knew the blonde was stronger than him, he trusts her a bit but he still fear her. He's still not clear on what her agenda is, but for someone so evil, she has taken a liking to him. He is now in between the pond and a deadly blonde.

The smirk on her face grew wider as she saw the fear in his eyes. "So tell me my new little super saiyan. What are you going to do with your new found power?" She said and started playing with a tendril of Trunks lavender locks.

He looked in her eyes and saw the amusement in her eyes. His expression turned in to anger. "Are you mocking me?" Trunks ask and slapped her hand from out of his hair. "Because if you are, I can take you on right now." Trunks said and powered up in super saiyan. The super saiyan aura engulfs them both. The bright light illuminated the pond giving the scene a magical look. Eighteen chuckled and placed a palm on his cheek.

"No my sweet prince. You and I both know you can't take me on." She said and closed the distance in-between them. She placed her lips on his and instantly he went back to his normal form. The bright moon cascading down on them, elevate their desires for each other even more. She put her arms around his neck and pulled her closer.

She tries to deepen the kiss by rubbing her tongue against his teeth begging for entrance. He let her in and their tongue battle for control. Their arousal was so strong you could smell the musky scent in the air. The kiss lasted a minute but it seems like forever.

"You…want to go… somewhere?" She asks in-between kisses while looking at him through ½ open eyes.

"I…..I….Um…I think…my mom….is getting worried. And I know Gohan sense me powered up. He probably thinks I'm being attacked." He said still in the same daze as she was.

"Okay then my prince. Maybe some other time then." She steals one more kiss and flew off. He watches her leave and sighed. 'What am I doing? She is the enemy. I feel like I'm betraying everyone.' Trunks said and head home.

That's Chapter 2. Leg me know how you like it…


End file.
